PogChamp X PMSTwin: a Twitch Emotes Ship Fic
by beatboxlafromage
Summary: When PogChamp sees A beautiful lay with blonde hair his heart drops, they look at each other for a second before she disappears into the sunset leaving PogChamp amazed, will this love between one man and one lady ever work in this FrankerZ eat FrankerZ world?
1. love hits

The sun was shining on the shining city, down the rode walked a man, head held high with light skin and black hair, smiling at everyone he walked past.

"Morning mrs Lee" he said to the old lady placing planting flowers in pots outside her shop.

"Morning PogChamp"

PogChamp started to carry on walking when Mrs Lee called put his name.

"PogChamp wait!"

PogChamp turned his head in with a face of suprise, "Yes Mrs Lee?"

"Can you just help me with picking up some pots please? I'll pay you." Mrs Lee said jestering at the 50 or so pots standing outside the shop.

He responded without even a beat "sure!"

Pot after pot like a pack mule PogChamp picked up each pot and placed it back in the shop. Sweat slithered down his face. Violets, roses, tulips and daisies rack were put outside the shop in in organised lines.

Mrs Lee worked in the shop selling her flowers and bunches, seeds and cuttings. Customer after customer time ticked on, the shadows shifted until the dark flat images were stretched into long drawn out shapes.

Suddenly the sounds of a load mad woman came from the inside of the shop,"EXCUSE ME MRS SHOP OWNER BUT THE ORDER YOU GAVE ME IS WRONG!"

PogChamp looked through the door way and looked at the woman who was shouting, she was a blonde lady with light skin wearing a pink skirt and a light blue sweater. PogChamp saw her bright light brown eyes that you could fall into and her silky hair that shined like a star and her red lips coloured like the heart that was beating so fast in PogChamp 's chest.

"I'm so sorry miss, I can replace that for you!" Mrs Lee said.

"Yes that would be great, it would have been better if you had done it in the first place..."

Mrs Lee gave the new bouquet to the woman and she stormed out of the shop in a huff, as she passed though the doorway her eyes met with PogChamp 's, for just a second, and simultaneously they took in a breath.

Then the women carried on walking, but now slower, with a smile on her face.


	2. time marches on

PogChamp sat on cheap, orange sofas in his friend's apartment, on his laptop, playing dota 2 with his friend TriHard over LAN. TriHard had dark skin and black hair, he always had a massive grin on his face. He had a red, Christmas themed jumper, even though it wasn't Christmas, with brown reindeer striped across it.

In the corner of the room sat his room mate - AsianGlow - was listening to her music through her headphones cramped with her knees contracted and her feet on the sofa. She had light skin - like PogChamp - and black shoulder length hair.

"So PogChamp," TriHard said, "Met any nice girls lately?" he said smirking.

"Well actually," AsianGlow looked up as he spoke, "there was this really cute girl at Mrs Lee's florists the other day, we looked at each other for like a minute... "

"Well, did you get her number." TriHard asked him.

"No she was gone before I could even process how beautiful she was."

AsianGlow swiftly picked up the Remote to hers and TriHard 's massive 60" plasma screen TV and switched it on. The channel was on the news, "it is a very sad day as there has been another victim of the Cyan Killer, this time 23 year old Kenia Firefly was the one who sadly passed away because of their action." A face popped up on the screen of a blonde woman with light skin and brown eyes, smiling.

PogChamp 's face looked up to see the girl who had died. His face was a face of utter shock mouth gaping open, eyes wide open as far as they could go, tears forming in his eye lids.

TriHard looked up from his computer to see him, " PogChamp are you okay? " he said.

"Th-that's the girl from the shop..." he responded.

AsianGlow and TriHard looked at him then looked off into the distance, time didn't stop as the sun's orange glow fell over the apartment turning into the dark coldness of night.


	3. an unexpected encounter

A week had past since PogChamp had been in TriHard 's aapartment and a few orange leaves had fallen signalling the start of Autumn, squirrels collected nuts off the ground for winter, the sky was cloudier - ready to rain, and the suns strong shine was beginning to dullen.

PogChamp was walking down his wide pathed street that he always had. It was the weekend, a time of relaxing and leisure. PogChamp posture was slouched and he walked slowly, still smiling at everyone but with a smile that was clearly untrue.

PogChamp looked across to ssee happy couples and families going for walks down the beautiful streets, one father had his daughter on his shoulders, who was pointing her small finger at a bird sitting on one of brown trees while the father smiled with delight.

A couple walked, hands holding the other's. Walking with almost a bounce, PogChamp smiled at them while they smiled back. When the got to a crossing they pressed the button and they kissed each other lovingly.

PogChamp looked forwards to see a woman, like him ssad, slouched looking diagonally downwards, she had blonde hair, light skin and brown eyes like the girl he had seen before. PogChamp heart speed up, it was the girl from before. She was a ghost, she must be, the girl he knew before had died!

The girl looked at him and her eyes widened, she slowed down at stared at him, "Your the guy from the flower shop, right?" she asked.

PogChamp was frozen for a moment, his mind was jelly confused by what was happening, with a moments hesitation he spoke "Oh yes that was me! I remember you were... erm... In a bit of a problem with Mrs Lee there.

"Oh... Heh that, I'm really sorry for that I was just have been a bit stressed out," her eyes focused inwards with tears forming in them which she swiftly wiped away, "just my sister died recently, we were really close, I would speak to her every day until one day she's gone."

PogChamp looked surprised, "I'm really sorry to hear that,"

"Yeah it's okay, the flowers were meant for her ffuneral, to have them wrong was just awful." She's really sad, PogChamp thought, "Anyway I just told you that was so that you didn't think I was a horrible person,"

"Don't worry, I would never think that," PogChamp said smiling at her.

"Thanks," the woman said with a smile forming back on her face as she looked at PogChamp in his eyes, "I'm PMSTwin," she said.

"I'm PogChamp" PogChamp said while he shook hands with the woman, "very nice to meet you PMSTwin."


	4. a work conversation

Three days had since past since PogChamp had met PMSTwin on the street and she was always on his mind. She was the one he thought of when he went to sleep and the one he thought of when he woke up.

PogChamp was sat in his dark leather, wheeled office chair in his block at his work. His computer with a thick cheap moniter in front of him. His job was as an admin for a big insurance firm where he inputted data, day after day.

While his supervised wwasn't looking he was on facebook clicking links to cute cat videos and epic fails. To his surprise the icon of the two silhouettes of people, that showed how many friends requests you have got a one next to it. It might be PMSTwin, PogChamp thought.

PogChamp pressed the right mouse trigger, clicking the icon. He was right! The list of the friend requests showed PMSTwin's face in a pose with a pissed off face on it, looking at a mirror. Her name showed as PMSTwin Firefly.

He clicked the accept button straight away, his face in a surprised position. His heart was racing, thoughts went through his mind like rapid fire, how did she find me? Was she looking for me? Why was she looking for me? Does she like me?

PogChamp heard the footsteps of his supervisee walking past and quickly switched his screen to access, his tall supervisee with dark skin, short black hair and a long beard and mustash walked past, he's tight suit making his walk stiff.

"PogChamp, are you doing alright?" he asked with a strong, confident voice.

"EErr, yes I am sir, Mr Highfield, very good thanks" PogChamp said in reply.

"Very well" Highfield said turning and marching on again.

PogChamp went back on his PC and switched back to Facebook, PMSTwin had sent him a message:

'Hi PogChamp it's me, PMSTwin, I was just wondering how you were doing. I saw you in my side bar so I thought I'd send you a request.'

PogChamp replied quickly, 'Hey, I'm doing great, good to hear from you!'

There was a 5 minute wait between PogChamp 's message and PMSTwin's but eventually she replied, 'I thought you were really cute, do you wanna go on a date sometime?'

PogChamp 's heart stopped and skipped a beat, his fave showed massive amounts of surprise, I could a girl like her want someone like me? PogChamp thought. He waited as he mulled over his responce- 'sure I'd like that'

'how about next Saturday, at red lobster first street?'

'Sounds great see u there!'


	5. the date

The taxi had arrived and honked it's horn. PogChamp, dressed in a black suit with no tie, slid down the bannister to his appartement and opened the door. A fresh breeze blow in his face as the high pressure outside pushed itself in to the low pressure room.

The rain was falling down heavily, a mini river flowed down the pavement, the night was dark. The black cab had its lights on lights on, inside was a cabby with a face that was a mix of sleeplessness and anger.

PogChamp opened the door to the back of the taxi, "to red lobster first street please,"

The taxi went off in a rrush, the outside was a blur

When the taxi arrived at the massive rrestauraunt he could see PMSTwin standing, waiting outside with her black umbrella protecting from the rain's onslaught.

PogChamp paid the taxi man the $5 and left, he called PMSTwin's name who turned and faced him, her face switching from a dead star into a light smirk, "hey PogChamp" She said, "nice weather were having,"

"It's pretty bad," PogChamp said smiling.

PogChamp and PMSTwin walking in shoulder to shoulder, passing a long line of disgruntled couples, she went up to the booth which had a man stood up.

"We have a reservation" PMSTwin said smiling at PogChamp, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"What name was it under" the man at the booth asked

"What name ddid you book it under?" PMSTwin asked to PogChamp.

"I thought you booked it?" PogChamp asked PMSTwin.

PMSTwin's face turned sour, "we'll just go to the back of the queue,"

PMSTwin and PogChamp walked back up the long line, people staring at them, laughing. PMSTwin's face stayed in a constant state of pissed-offness.

The two of them waited in the line for 20 minutes and it hadn't even budged, they were both looking tired and mad, finally PogChamp tried to break the silence, "you know, we should just go" he said.

"Where the hell would we go tto at ten past twelve?" PMSRwin said,"everywhere else will be shut,"

"I'm sure not everywhere is shut, come on!" PogChamp said tugging at her arm, they left the queue, PMSTwin opened her umbrella up and PogChamp pulled up the hood to his coat.

They walked down the sstreet, water in there shoes, all the lights were off for every shot with only the red lobster they left lighting the street up. They walked past the street and round the corner where the only shop open was a KFC.

PogChamp and PMSTwin went into the KFC dressed in a black suit and a long red dress, the cashier asks for their order,

"Hi I'm Michael and I'll be your server for today, what can I get you?" He asked.

"Err, we'll have a variety bucket pplease?" PogChamp asks.

"That'll be $10 thank you" PogChamp pays the cashier the money and collects the bucket, they go and sit down in one of the cchairs.

"So PMSTwin, where do you work?" PogChamp asked putting some fries and a piece of chicken on his plate.

PMSTwin looks up, "actually I'm in college, I study economics, how about you?"

"I work for a big law firm, I basically sort all the information, it's really important actually."

The night goes on until they finish there KFC, they then kiss eachoth goodnight and go home.


	6. a knock of death

The time was dusk, inside a house, heated like a sauna, a husband and a wife, both with light blonde hair and pale skin, sat waiting their TV.

Upstairs a young woman sat in front of her long mirror putting red lipstick on her lips, getting ready for her second date, and first real date with PogChamp, when surprisingly the door bell rung. A bit early, she thought, now rushing out of her room and down the brown bannister to the front door.

"Bye mom, dad, going on my date," PMSTwin shouted while she pulled down the handle to the front door. She turned when she opened it to see, not PogChamp standing there, but a woman with black hair covering her eyes and a black hat keeping her face in shade. Her hands were pale.

"Hello miss Firefly," the woman said, her voice sounded familiar, "I'm Sargent Mendoza. I'm investigating your sister's death and I'd like to ask you a few questions"

PMSTwin looked at her watch and looked back up at her, "I'm expecting someone in a bit, can you maybe come back another tine.?"

"I've had this scheduled for quite some time, it'll only take half an hour at most,"

"Okay, come in," PMSTwin said gesturing to the living room.

The woman walked in, hung her hat on a peg. PMSTwin closed the door and walked in following the woman into the room.

As she walked in the faces of PMSTwin's mom and dad lit up and smiled, there faces glowing with recognition.

"Err do I know you," PMSTwin said to the woman, when she turned around fast and hugged PMSTwin.

"Of course you do sis!" The woman shrieked.

"Sis? Kenia!" PMSTwin said confusedly, her mom and dad smiling. PMSTwin pushed the woman off of her to see her face, it was petite like PMSTwin 's, it was like looking into a mirror, only the woman had black hair and looked somehow older. "H-how are you alive!?"

"Okay sis, I don't want you to freak out, but I was never dead," Kenia said, smirking.

"Never dead!" PMSTwin saw that her parents were smiling as well, "did you know about this!?" She said shouting at them.

"PMSTwin, we knew that you wouldn't go with the plan," her mom said, "you were always overly moral."

"Love, you know Kenia needed a new start, after all the dept she was in," her dad said.

"You faked your own death!?" PMSTwin shouted at her sisters face, "how could you not tell me, I was grieving, I missed college,"

"Well sis, I don't know what to say, maybe you shouldn't have done that?"

Suddenly the doorbell sung, "I can't handle this family!" Said as she huffed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Her mom asked.

"On a date!"

"When are we gonna meet him?" Her dad asked, PMSTwin put her head through the door frame and glared at the three of them, she then opened the door to see PogChamp 's face.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready."


End file.
